Please, Sasu- No
by MixkaRules18
Summary: So this is my first attempt at a college AU. I hope it's not horrible. Anyways, warnings inside, yaoi, PWP. I own nothing. SasuNaru.
A/N: I've been up all night writing a final essay that has slowly sucked my soul away, so how do I handle it? Write some smutty Naruto and Sasuke fanfiction! I mean why not? Anyways warning time, this is AU, this is from Sasuke's POV and there's gonna be yaoi in this. This is the beta'd version. Beta'd by Mrs. Padfoot x. I own nothing and enjoy!

* * *

"God. Fucking. Dammit!"

My eyes shot open and I took a deep breath through my nose as I heard Naruto cry in frustration, personally, I couldn't blame him. See, our advanced English class had a fifteen paged research paper due today. I had already finished the essay earlier in the week but the damn dobe wasted all of his time and was trying to finish it all in three hours since it was due at 8 a.m. sharp. I sat up and looked at him from my position on our shared bed then frowned. I assumed he'd been up all night conducting research and typing, there were heavy bags under his eyes and several cans of energy drinks were littered around him to suggest as much. I had stayed up with him until around midnight before passing out.

I sighed heavily and said, "What's wrong, dobe?"

He growled to himself, "I just accidentally deleted the last two pages of my paper! Fuck! I'm too tired to re-type all of this. My eyes feel like they're about to fall out of my head."

I got out of bed and padded over to him, wrapping my arms around his shoulders, I stared at the computer screen and asked, "Can't you just use control Z and undo the deletion?"

He gave me a confused look, "Is that what it's for?"

I gave him a look, "Are you shitting me? Naruto, you're a college student. How could you not know about that?"

He growled at me, "I don't know! I've been up for twelve hours straight writing this! I just wanna sleep."

I sighed and reached over him. I quickly did the command and frowned. His missing two pages didn't come back. I attempted to do it again but I got the same result. Naruto let out a panicked sound, "Why isn't it working, Sasuke!"

I growled low in my throat, "I don't know! What did you do?"

He just whimpered and I could see tears of frustration in his eyes. I huffed and rubbed his shoulder, "It's okay, Naruto. It's only two pages, surely you can re-type them quickly."

He lowered his head and moaned softly as my fingers worked out the kinks in his neck, "I don't want to. Sasuke, I know it's asking a lot but can you do it for me? Please, I have all of the information pulled up and highlighted. I just don't have the energy to."

I felt my eyebrow twitch. I love the dumbass but this isn't the first time he's asked me to do his work. I shook my head and said, "Naruto, just get it over with and write the last two pages. It shouldn't take you that long if you already have all of the information pulled up."

He whined and gave me a pleading look, "Please, Sasu! I'll owe you big time if you do this for me!"

He stood up and walked around his chair so he could stand in front of me and wrap his arms around my shoulders. He kissed me deeply, which I of course responded to and pressed close to me. I pulled away and gave him a pointed look, "Instead of wasting your time kissing me, finish your essay. We can have some fun afterwards."

He pouted and nuzzled my neck, "But, Sasu, I don't have the energy. Please? I'll make it worth your while."

I stepped away from him, "I said no. Finish it up and then we'll talk."

He put on his best seductive face, which sent shivers down my spine despite the situation and stepped forward, "But, Sa-su-ke-"

I pressed a finger to his lips, "No. I will straight up leave the apartment right now if you don't stop."

He glared at me and went back to his chair. I smirked, this wasn't the first time he tried to use sex to make me do his work and it certainly won't be the last. I padded over to our bed and laid back down. I dozed for about an hour and a half, the rapid clicking and clacking of keys being the only sound in the apartment.

Soon, I heard Naruto make a small triumphant noise and a moment later, I felt the bed dip under his weight. I turned to face him and gave him a small smile, "I take it you're all finished now, dobe?"

He growled softly and leaned over to nip my earlobe, "Yeah, no thanks to you, teme."

I groaned softly and rolled on top of him, "It's not my job to do your school work and you know this. Just because I usually give in to the temptations of sex with you doesn't mean I will always do it."

He ran his hands down my back and roughly groped my backside. I let out a soft moan and glared down at him. He smirked up at me and said, "Well, since I actually did the work myself, how I about I get to top? You did promise me we'd have fun afterwards."

I barked out a laugh and leaned close to his face. After giving him a chaste kiss, I said, "How about no. Besides, you said you were so tired. Wouldn't you rather me fuck you so you don't have to do any work? Plus, I doubt you'd be able to go hard enough for me in your current state."

He leaned up, supporting himself with his elbows and glared, "Is that a challenge, teme?"

I gave a coy smirk, "Only if you make it one, dobe."

I barely had time to react before his lips were on mine, kissing me hard. I moaned softly and kissed back with just as much force. The struggle for dominance began, I ran my hands his body, stopping at his half hard member. I started stroking it through his sweatpants, smirking internally when he moaned loudly, signaling I had won. I plunged my tongue into his mouth, tracing over the familiar territory. He sucked softly on my tongue for a moment before pulling away, "Fine, you win. Just hurry up and fuck me already you bastard."

I leaned back for a second so I could discard my shirt before saying, "Now, now Naruto. You don't want to rush this, do you? I was thinking we could just drag this out for as long as possible. It's so rare we both have our work done and actually take time to enjoy this."

He glared and pounced on me. I grunted at the impact and gave him a look. He let out an animalistic sounding growl and all but ripped my pants and boxers off of me. I was given no time to say anything before his warm lips were wrapped around my member. I moaned loudly and bucked my hips. I heard him gag slightly and press my hips down before continuing his mission.

I continued to moan and pant Naruto's name as he worked my shaft, his tongue was gliding over every inch of skin it could reach, the pressure was perfect and his hand was jerking what couldn't fit in his mouth. I could feel the coil in my stomach tighten and, with some great effort, I pulled him off. He looked up at me questioningly and asked, "Why'd you make me stop, teme?'

I pulled him up so I could kiss him softly, ignoring the taste of myself on his tongue. I groped his firm ass and, after getting his pants and underwear off, spread the two cheeks. I lightly brushed my fingers over his entrance and he shuddered against me and looked at me with lustful eyes. I nudged him gently, "If you want this to happen, then get off so I can grab the lube."

He begrudgingly did so and laid down on his back with legs spread wide. I chuckled and grabbed the small bottle off of the nightstand. I squeezed a dollop out on my fingers and rub it in between them to warm it up. I positioned myself between his legs and slowly pressed one finger inside. He whimpered softly but I immediately sought out that one spot that would make him see stars.

Soon he let out a loud moan that told me I hit my mark. I smirked at him and quickly added the other two in. He gasped at the intrusion but it turned into another moan as I stroked his hidden spot. Soon, he was almost sobbing with need. He wrapped those beautiful, long, tan legs around my waist and said, "Please, Sasu. I can't take anymore teasing. Fuck me!"

I chuckled lowly, I pour a liberal amount of lube on my member before tossing the bottle off to the side. I grabbed his legs and placed them over my shoulders before sliding all the way to the hilt. I leaned down and kissed Naruto just in time to muffle a scream. I could feel my ego soaring above the clouds. We just started and he was already panting like a desperate whore.

When he finally wiggled his hips in a silent signal for me to move, I wasted no time setting a relentless pace. Fuck! He was so tight. I bent down and sucked a large hickey on his neck. He let out a loud moan and raked his nails down my back. He managed to pant out, "F-Fuck! Fa-Faster! P-Plea-!"

His plea came out choked as I started striking his hidden spot with every thrust. I could tell by his moans he wasn't going to last long. I reached between us and started stroking him in time with my thrusts. He let out a loud scream before biting down on my shoulder, hard. I moaned softly as his muscles clamped down on my member. I felt a warmth on my hand and saw he had come. I held out for only a minute more before finding my own release.

I slowly pulled out and laid next to Naruto. He was panting heavily but he had a blissful look on his face. I pulled him close and kissed the top of his head, "How was that, dobe?"

He chuckled weakly and said, "I'm glad that all I had to do today was email that essay. I don't think I can walk right now."

I snorted and ruffled his hair. We sat there in silence for a moment before I felt Naruto stiffen. I looked down at him, "What's wrong, dobe?"

He quickly shot out of bed, groaning in pain but still went over to the computer. He pulled up his email and looked through it. A moment later he screamed, "Shit!"

I shot up and went by his side, "What's wrong."

His face flushed darkly, "I-I sent the wrong document to our professor. He got something else entirely."

I quirked an eyebrow, "What was it? And just tell him that it was a mistake and send the correct one."

He turned even darker, which I didn't even know was possible, and said, "I-It was my list of things we need to do in bed. There's times where I get an idea of something fun for us to do and I just type it up on a computer. And Hatake-sensei already answered me. He said, "Naruto, while those are all great ideas for you and your lover, I personally do not need to know these things. I'm giving you until the end of this day to correct this mistake. Also, sex in my classroom? Not going to ever happen unless you kill me first." I don't think I'll ever be able to show my face ever again!"

I had to bite the inside of my cheek to stop myself from laughing. Of course the fucking dumbass would do something like that. I rested my hand on his shoulder, "Dobe, it's okay. Just apologize and send the correct paper. No harm done."

He groaned to himself but did as I instructed. I kissed his cheek when he finished and he growled weakly at me. I smirked and said, "What all is on that list anyways? Besides sex in Hatake-sensei's room."

His blush came back full force, "Nothing you need to know for the moment." He closed out all of the windows and let out a huge yawn, "I'm sleepy, Sasu. I think that embarrassment drained the rest of my energy. I'm going to bed, can you wake me up in a few hours?"

I nodded in confirmation. He gave me a quick kiss before going over to our bed and getting comfortable. I waited for about fifteen minutes, just to make sure he was actually sleeping. When I saw that his breathing evened out, I went to his computer. After pulling up his list of documents, I scanned them until I found one titled "The List". I have no idea how he managed to get that and his research paper mixed up but I didn't question it. I pulled it out and read what it said,

"1. Take Sasuke in Hatake-sensei's room. Have him bent over a desk, moaning my name as I pound his sweet ass, yeah that sounds nice.

2\. Role-play, I'm torn between student and teacher or master and slave. I bet Sasuke would look sexy with a collar around his neck as he sucked me off.

3\. I wonder how Sasuke would liked being tied up and having a little pain inflicted on him. I bet he'd look so...delicious tied up with that creamy white ass up in the air."

The list when on further than that but I couldn't read anymore. Part of me was aroused and the other part of me was pissed off. I mulled it over for a moment before I came to a conclusion. I quickly deleted the file and turned off Naruto's laptop. I went to our bed and snuggled up next to my dobe. Even thought he couldn't hear me, I whispered in his ear, "You have some nice suggestions but I think those are better suited for you my precious dobe."

He shifted slightly but made no sound. I smirked and let out a content sigh. As I started to drift off, I thought about just how I could convince Hatake-sensei to let us borrow his room, just for an hour...or three...

* * *

AN: And that's it! I may make more one-shots based off of this but I'm not sure. (But if I do and you want to fill the time in between these one-shots then check out my other stories! Mainly "I need you to stay, I have no one else to call my own" {Yes I know this is shameless plugging}),Anyways, I know it's not a super original idea but I just wanted to throw my hat in the ring with college AU's. I hope you guys enjoyed, R&R!


End file.
